The Things we Do For Love
by Beth3
Summary: Is Rachel's husband really the man of her dreams????
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be a diff type of fic in the regards that It will not be in script form. It takes place in season 7, everything is the same as far as M and C are still planning the wedding/engaged etc.. Joey and Pheebs are the same and so on, the big difference is that Rachel is seriously dating and living with a man named Gregory(Greg) who is a Marketing Consultant.

Rachel walked tiredly into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Greg. She had, had a rough day at RL and wanted nothing more than to sit in the recliner and put her feet up. She walked into the living room anticipating the coziness of the chair and wondered if their would be anything good on tv to watch, perhaps a movie or a good E Behind the Story episode. "What the… Rachel stopped in her tracks as she realized the chair was no longer in the room. "Greg" she hollered, "Greg Honey, where's the Easy Chair at?"

"Oh, that" Greg said as he walked into the room. "Yes, that" Rachel said saracsticly. "Where the hell did it go?" "Don't raise your voice at me. I sold it" You did what?" Rachel asked with a feeling of sicking horror in her stomach. "I sold it" Greg replied. "Someone has to pay the bills around here and since you refuse." "Damn you Greg, I don't refuse to pay the bills, I refuse to be the only one paying them, there is no reason you can't get a job, I refuse to give you all of my money to pay bills when you are perfectly  capable of getting off your lazy ass and contributing some money." 

 Excuse me, you would be no where if it wasn't for me"  he replied as he began to shake his finger in her face. "Don't forget I am the one who let you move in here after Monica and Chandler kicked you out, they didn't want you there, remember they got tired of you, just like everyone else has, I am all you have and don't you forget it." 

     "I just don't see why I have to be the one to pay all the bills all the time, you are not crippled, you're not stupid, you need to get a job and do something, I can't support both of us, I can't." Rachel said as she tried to explain her thoughts and feelings to Greg. Speaking of work" Greg said, "didn't you get paid today."  "Yeah" Rachel replied. "Well how much?" Rachel thought to herself  how much she wanted to lie, how she wanted to sneak to the bank and cash the check and keep money for herself but she knew it was useless, Greg would eventually get the truth from her, he always did. She didn't' know what it was, it was like he had this power, this control over her and she was helpless against him.  "So" he repeated. "It was 3,000 dollars Rachel said(AN: I have no clue how much anyone would really make in a job at Ralph Lauren but I figure 3,000==6,0000 per month= 72,000 a year. ) "Alright give me the check so I can buy groceries" he said. "No" Rachel repied, surprised for a moment by the assertivmenss in her voice. "What did you just say Greg asked"  "I said no, this is my money, I earned it and I'm keeping it for myself." "Oh that's fine, that's great, just go ahead and be a selfish bitch, see if I care." Greg said. " But remember, when no one would let you stay with them, when all your friends said they didn't need or want a roommate I made a place for you. When no one else cared, I was there. I have been there for you for 2yrs now and I have loved you, I have done so much for you and this is the thanks I get. You need to stop thinking of yourself and being so selfish." 

   Rachel thought over the past couple of years to herself, how when she had looked for a place to live Joey had just said, I like being alone and Phobee had flat out refused and Ross, well she wouldn't even go there. How the night she had met Greg back after the whole Vegas wedding Fiasco, how kind and sweet he had been and how he had always been there for her. He had dried her tears, listened to her cry and complain and had helped her, so she owed it to him to do this one thing. He was a part of her life, she loved him and ok so he was a jerk sometimes, so was everyone. She knew in her heart of hearts that what he was doing to her was wrong, that she didn't owe him anything or that she didn't have to give him the money, but she had this fear that he would leave her too, that she would be looked upon as a bad person, for hurting or deserting him when he obviously cared so much for her and was willing to help her when she had needed it. Wordlessly she handed him the check.

     Rachel wandered into their bedroom and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes and her mind began to wander bacl tp the day she had met Greg. 

                                               *************

 Monica and Chandler sat on the couch and Rachel sat across from them in a chair. "Well I guess you wonder why we asked you to have this discussion with us" Monica said. "Yeah, the thought had crossed my mind" Rachel replied. "well the thing is, the thing is um, that is we, not you and me we, but me and Chandler we" "Monica, would you just spit it out" "Yeah, the thing is Chandler and I have decided to move in together. So, we wanted to let you know since this means you'll have to find a place to live." "I see" Rachel said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So when will this event be taking place?" As soon as possible, we really want to be together, so as soon as you find a place would you please let us know." "Yeah, yeah I will" Rachel said. "Monica?" "Yeah" Monica replied. "I'm really going to miss living with you, it will be like the end of an era." "Uh huh"  Monica said as she started to kiss Chandler. Rachel waited for a minute but began to realize that Monica wasn't really paying attention to her and didn't' seem to care that everything was changing.  She left the apartment and wandered across the hall to Joey and Chandlers. "Hey Joe" she said as she walked into his place. "Oh, Hey Rach" "So have you heard about Monica and Chandler?" "About the moving in, yeah isn't it great.?" "Joey, how can you possibly think it is great, everything is going to change." Rachel replied. "Rach, how can it not be great, now I can be naked whenever I want, I can have girls over and I'll have privacy, I'll finally have my own place." Oh so you wouldn't be wanting another roommate then?" "Another roommate, hell no! I can't wait for Chandler to move out, I am so looking foreward to having my own place." "I wish I felt as happy, but I'm going to be left with no place t live." "Don't worry so much Rachel, just talk to Pheebs or Ross, just try to make sure your not drunk when you do it." "Hey first off Tribbianni, he was drunk too don't forget, that wedding was as much his fault as it was mine. 2nd Ross isn't even speaking to me nowdays so I doubt he'll be much help. Maybe Phobee though, I'll go see her  right now, later Joey." "See ya" 

    Rachel left his place and caught a cab for Phoebee's. "Hey Phoeebs I have a favor to ask of you and I know it's al ot to ask but it would mean soo much to me if you could help." "Well that of course will depend on what this said favor is." "Ok Monica and Chandler are moving in together and I need a place to stay, Ross isn't talking to me and Joey flat out refuses, he is looking forward to the freedom of having the apartment to himself." "Rach, I wish I could help but I feel the same as Joey, I like doing my own thing and having my own place." "But Phobee, I have no place to stay, I mean I don't have the time or the money to find a place, do you know how much they are asking for apartments in this area. The only one I could afford is at least 3 subway rides away from all of you." "Well, gee Rachel, maybe you'll just have to grow up and deal with this on your own. It's about time you started thinking of someone besides yourself." "Oh my god, Phobe that is soo unfair." "Yeah, maybe but I call um like I see um." "Fine, thanks for all your help, goodbye." Rachel grabbed her coat and stormed out the door. 

  A few hours later she found herself wandering down 15th avenue and into a bar. She was cold and her head was pounding and she felt the start of a backache coming on, she wanted nothing more than one good, stiff drink. As she st at the bar, absentmindedly stirring her Martini she was unaware of the man watching her from across the bar, as seemed oblibious as he wandered over and sat down beside her. "So, what's your story" he asked. "excuse me?" "what's your story, see it's not everyday that a beautiful women like you wanders into my life and I just wondered what your story was."  "Oh well, no story really, I just had a hard day and needed  a break." "Ah, I well understand the need to a moment alone, I come from a family of 5 brothers and sisters. Oh, I'm sorry you must think I'm a totally impolite fool, my name is Gregory, Gregory Lorzin." "Nice to meet you Gregory, I'm Rachel Green." Greg extended his hand to Rachel and they shook. "If you don't mind, I'd like to buy you a drink, I'd also love to lend an ear if you want to talk about what's bothering you." "Thank you, but are you sure you won't be bored, it's not really an exciting story." "I'm quite sure, I could never be bored in the company of one as beautiful as you."  So Rachel began to tell the events of that day to Greg they talked well into the evening and the hours passed until last call was called. "Oh wow" Rachel said, I had no idea it was so late." "Nor I" replied Greg. "It seems as if no time at all has passed, I have enjoyed our talk so much. Would you like to meet me for dinner tomorrow evening?" "Yes, yes I would really like that. Here is my number, I'll be home from work by 5:30." She handed Greg a folded slip of paper with her number written on it and felt a brief surge of electricity as she brushed against his hand. 

    They met the following evening for dinner and for many more dinners and lunches after that. The weeks ahead were filled with work and the search for an apartment, Monica and Chandler were both constantly after her to please hurry and find a place and even Phoebee and Ross started to get after her to move out and give them their due privacy. She began to look foreward to seeing Greg as it was the only time she found any peace and he was the only one who seemed to understand just how hurt she was by her friends. They began to spend more and more time together until it seemed as if she was with him every moment she had free and thought of him when they were not together. She began to spend nights at his apartment and suddenly without warning or thought realized she had fallen in love with him. 

                                                             *********************

    Rachel laid on her bed and brushed tears from her eyes as she thought back on those days, how happy she had been and how much she had loved Greg, he had seemed like her only hope, her only oasis in what felt like a sea of turmoil. As she brushed the silent tears off her cheeks she thought back to the first time they had made love and the night he asked her to move in.

                                                                 **********************

     "Hey sweetie" Greg said as he pulled her into his arms. "What do you want to do tonight, want to go see a movie or maybe check out that new play at Lindonwood Theatre?" "No" Rachel said. "I don't really feel like doing anything tonight, I just want to stay in and rest." "That's fine" Greg replied, we could pop some popcorn and watch movies here, or-hey, I have some home videos, you know just funny stuff from when I was younger, me and my brothers and sisters and if you want we could watch them." "Yeah, that'd be great." She sat down on the couch and Greg put his arm around her, she leaned against him as he began to gently stroke her hair. 

     A couple of hours later when the movies ended, Greg turned and looked at her. "So what did you think?" "I love them, you were such a cute little boy." "Oh so I'm not cute now?" he asked jokingly. "No, not so much cute, more like devastatingly handsome." She replied as she gazed into his eyes. He ran his hand down the side of her face, tracing the outline of her nose and lips then gently cupped his hands around her chin and pulled her in as they began to kiss. She put her arms around him and melted into the feeling of his embrace. "So what do you think about taking this to the bedroom?" he asked smiling. Rachel didn't respond but instead began to unbutton his shirt as they walked towards the bedroom. Later that evening they laid side by side on the bed in each others arms. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am?" Greg asked. "Not for a few minutes" Rachel said teasingly. "I mean it Rach, I'm so lucky I'm with the most beautiful women and we just spent and incredible night together. I don't ever want this to end. These past 6 months have been the happiest of my life. Move in with me Rachel." Rachel looked at him, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. "Did you hear me Rachel, will you move in with me." "Yes, yes, oh my god a thousand times yes."  She answered as they gently kissed and their arms began to explore each other's bodies.

     The next morning she returned home to begin to pack and to break the news to Monica that she was moving out. Monica and Chandler were happy for her and of course happy that now they could finally move in together. Later that day she returned from a trip to the store, where she had collected some boxes for packing, she was about to go into the apartment when she heard her name, she paused with her hand on the doorknob and began to listen. 

    "So Rach is finally moving out huh?" Phobee said. "Yeah and it's about time, I thought this day would never come. Monica replied. Rachel smiled as they thought of how anxious Monica and Chandler had been to be with each other. "Well all I know" Phoebee replied is I'm sure glad she isn't moving in with me. I mean can you imagine a worse torture than to be living with Rachel Green." "Hey, I had to live with her for 6 years ok, if anyone deserves sympathy it's me." "Monica, you are a saint, I don't know how you did it." "Well, the good news is she's moving out now and I don't have to deal with that hassle anymore."  The two of them continued to laugh as Rachel turned and stumbled down the stairs, her eyes blinded by tears.

                                                                 ****************************

     As Rachel laid on the bed, she allowed her mind to wander back to those first few months they were together, things had been so wonderful and she felt as if she was living in some sort of Fairy Tale. In those days Greg had treated her like a Queen. She could still remember every scent, every sight, every detail of the day he asked her to marry him.

                                                                *******************************

     Rachel walked in the door, returning from an afternoon of shopping.  "Hey Hon" she said as Greg wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Go get dressed in your prettiest dress, I'm taking you out for dinner." "So where are we going?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist." "Oh that is privileged information, but Iw will tell you this, wear something really nice." Two hours later they left for the restaurant. Rachel was in a stunning black dress and Greg was in a stunning dark blue suit. When their cab reached the destination Rachel gave a squeal of delight. "Oh Greg, Tavern on the Green, oh my god you shouldn't have." "Do you like your surprise Rachel?" "Oh darling, so much, thank you, I love it and I love you." They walked arm and arm into the restaurant and were seated at the table. "Good evening, can I get you two anything to drink" the waiter asked. "Yes, we'd like two glasses of your best Chardonnay." Greg replied. "Certainly sir." "Dear please excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Greg said as he rose from the table. He returned a few minutes later. "Is everything all right?" Rachel asked. "Oh, yes everything is fine." He replied. They began to talk and laugh and a few minutes later the wine was bought to the table. Greg picked up his glass and held it in the air, "a toast, to the most beautiful women in the world, the women who has made all my dreams come true, to you Rachel."  Rachel raised her glass and began to drink, suddenly she stopped. "What the, there's something in my glass." She reached her hand into the glass and pulled out a shining gold ring with a stunning solitaire shaped diamond. "Oh my, oh my is this, this isn't, this, this." "Rachel" Greg replied as he slowly bent on one knee before her. "You have made me the happiest I have ever been, you are the smartest, most beautiful, greatest person I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you and to make you as happy as you have made me. Will you marry me?" "Oh Yes, yes, yes" she cried as she jumped into his arms and they began to embrace, the restaurant breaking into spontaneous applause.

     The wedding was held on a beautiful June day, everyone in the gang came and Monica was her maid of Honor, Phobee a bridesmaid along with her sisters, Jill and Lisa. It was a beautiful wedding and even the awkwardness she felt with the group, couldn't diminish her happiness. They all pretended things were normal, but she couldn't' quite allow herself to forgive Phoebee or Monica for what they had said when she first moved in with Greg. For the first few months of their marriage everything was perfect, but bit by bit it all began to change.

                                                              ***********************

  Rachel walked into the house she shared with Greg, a smile on her face as she anxiously looked forward to seeing him. She knew he wasn't' due home from work until around 6pm but she had plans to surprise him with an evening out ot his favorite restaurant. She walked in the door humming quietly to herself, stopping short when she noticed him sitting at the kitchen table. "Greg, honey what's wrong, what are you doing home?" she asked. "Sweetie" he replied "I have some bad news." "What, what is it?" "I"ve been let go at work. The company has changed hands and there was downsizing and well, here I am." "Oh, that, that is so awful, I'm sorry sweetie" Rachel murmured as she began to gently stroke his back. But it'll be ok, I mean we're not short on money and you'll find something new in no time." "Yeah, yeah that's true." Thanks baby, you always no just what to say." "I was going to surprise you with a special night out, but how about we jut stay in and order Chinese and then have dessert, if you know what I mean." "Oh Rach, you, you really are the greatest." They stared into each others eyes before leaning in and beginning to kiss.

                                                               *********************************

"I don't get it Greg, how can you have no leads on jobs, how can no place be hiring, the paper is filled with ads." Just take a job, take any job, we need money ok. The taxes are due and the heater is on the fritz and I can't do it all on my own. Please would you just get something, just somehow contribute money to this house." "Damn you Rachel, do you think I like not having a job, do you think I like not being able to afford nice things. I worked too hard and for too long to just settle for some crap job, I have standards and I'm not backing down and it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit less selfish." Greg, its' just I have paid all the bills for 3 months, I am sick of it, I'm using my money to support us both and you do nothing." "You stupid bitch, don't ever say that again. I have gone to countless job interviews is it my fault that the peple are friggin morons." Greg yelled. "Dammit  Greg, you turned down that Media Relations company because they refused to give you your vacation time until you'd worked at least 6 months. Oh yeah, you're soo serious about getting a job, you've mad that really clear" Rachel replied saracasticly. "If I've said this once, I've said it a hundred times, leave your opinions to yourself and if you know what's good for you you'll stay the hell out of my business."  "Fine then what the ehll do I do about the heater? "Pay it yourself, use your money." "What money, you said you needed new clothes for interviews, then the car had to be fixed, my check from last week is gone, I don't get the next one til a week from Friday." "Hmm, well then I guess we just go without heat then huh."

                                                                          *****************************

I'm going to Europe." Greg announced as he walked into the house. "Excuse me?" Rachel replied. "I said, I am going to Europe." "Yeah, I got that part, my question is, how do you expect to pay for that?" "With my new job." What, Greg oh my god, I'm so happy for you." Rachel said as she ran over and kissed him. "Tell me all about it" she murmured as she gently traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. "Well I'm the Head Marketing Consultant for Omirize (and no that is not a real company) Industries. The only thing is I have to leave tommorow for this trip, have to go over some PR stuff at the Venice office." "So, does your wife get to come on this trip?" "Not this time, sweetie, I'm sorry, but the next one will definitely be both of us, I promise." Pulling her close to him, they began to hug as he slowly lifted up her skirt and pulled her into the bedroom. The next morning he was up by 6 am and after eating a quick breakfast he left for the airport.  

  Later that week Rachel returned from work one evening and noticed the red light flashing on the answering machine. She pushed the button and settled down to look at the paper as she listened to the messages. "Beep… Rach, hey hon this is Greg, I had a bit of bad luck here, seems I have some gallstones, I'm in this hospital in Venice and I need to have surgery in the morning. I don't want you to worry, I'll be fine, I just wanted you to know, because I will be a couple of weeks late getting back home." If you want to call me, my number at the hospital is 0-1-436-659-0065. "Oh god," Rachel gasped as she grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers. "Hey sweetie" she cooed "How are you feeling." Oh, oh I'm soo sorry sweetie, yeah, yeah of course it's alright, you just get better fast. Ok, yeah, oh uh huh, uh huh, yeah alright you get some rest then. Um hmm, yeah I'll wait for your call. Ok, yeah, I  love you, bye." 

(1wk later) Rachel sat in her office, busy looking over the product invoices for the Spring Line. "Hey Rach," her secretary Linnsy  said as she peeked around the corner, there's a call for you on line 3." "Ok, thanks Lins." "Hello. Oh Hi sweetie, what, what did you say, you need me to do what? Ok, yeah, uh huh, yeah, ok, ok fine, what's the address?" she puled out a slip of paper and hurridly scibbled down an address and phone number before hanging up the phone. "Damn" she muttered as she slammed the pen down on her desk. "Is everything all right?" Linnsy asked with concern. "Yeah, no, well the thing is my husband is stuck in Europe, he was on a business trip but had to have Gallbladder surgery and now he found out the hospital does not take credit cards and there's a big hassle with the insurance so he needs me to wire him money." "Sorry Rach" "Its ok, it's not your problem, I'd better go take care of this though, I'll be back in about a half hour or so."  Rachel said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

                                                                  *****************************

Two weeks later Greg had returned home and was at work one Tuesday morning, when Rachel realized that she needed his signature on some insurance forms. She picked up the phone and dialed Greg's office. "Hello, yes I need to speak to Gregory Lorzin   please. What do you mean there is nobody there by that name, he works in The Public Relations department. Yes, yes I'm sure I have the right number, this is Omorize correct? Ok, ok well then I guess you can't help, ok thank you." Rachel hung up the phone and threw the stack of papers she was holding to the ground in anger. "Damn him" she muttered "I cannot believe he lied to me, he doesn't even work there, they've never heard of him" she continued muttering under her breath as she walked into their bedroom and began rummaging thru his drawers and closet. She reached for a large vanilla envelope and began to ruffle through the papers inside it, what the.. how the hell does he have a credit card, she muttered as she looked at the credit card bills and receipts. Suddenly she grabbed one and pulled it from the bag, Feb 19th, The Belliage Hotel, Hawaii. She tucked the receipt under her arm and waited for Greg to come home for his "lunch break" 

     "Hey sweetie" Greg called as she waltzed in the door, so what do we have to eat for lunch, I'm starving. I'd offer to tak you out but they need me back at the office for a big PR presentation." "Oh save it Greg, stop the lying right now." Rachel yelled. "Don't get that tone of voice with me and before you accuse someone of lying you'd better have proof." "Sut up Greg Rachel said in an angry tone. "I needed you to sign some papers this morning and when I called Omorize they said nobdy worked anywhere in their company with that name, that they had never heard of you, and what is the meaning of this?" (pulls out the credit card receipt) Feb 19th huh, Hawaii huh, that is the date you were supposed to be havng Gallbladder surgery in Venice."   "First off do not ever tell me to shut up again, do you understand me, you don't ever(with the word ever he pounds his fist on the table) tell me what to do. Second I don't know why the company said I did not work their, we have a new receptionist she doesn't know everyone yet, she probably just got mixed up and obviously there was some sort of mistake with the credit card bill, it was billed wrong for some reason, you know how those access codes can be." Greg said. "But why have a credit card in the first place, you are so in debt already, you really cant afford one." "Rachel, it is ok, with the money from work I can begin to pay off our debts, and I can buy you pretty things with this here plastic. Things like this, takes a beautiful Jade and Silver necklace out of his briefcase. I bought this for you because I love you so much, because you are so beautiful and you deserve to be happy." As he says this he places the necklace around her neck. "Oh Greg, it's, it's beautiful." She sias as she leaned over and kissed him. "How about if we watch some movies tonight, I know that Ashley Judd movie you like is on HBO tonight." "That sounds great." Greg said, "and see everything I do is for you, everything in the world, every choice I ake and every little thing is for your benefit." Don't ever forget how much I care about you and how you would be nothing and would have nobody if it was not for me." 

  Later that evening Rachel pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a simple white camisole top. Greg was sitting on the couach in a pair of blue boxers and she sat down next to him and leaned against him as he began to stroke her hair. "So you really like this Ashley Judd huh?" Rachel said teasingly as she ran her finger up and down his well toned stomach. Do you think she is as attractive as me?" "Well, let me see?" Greg said jokingly. "You, you.." unable to come up with a proper insult Rachel lifted up a pillow and began hitting Greg with it, he grabbed a bigger pillow and started to chase her around the room, she ducked behind the couch and giggled as he tried to catch her. As she tried to dart across the room, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. Rachel laid on top of him and they gently began to kiss each other. The kisses grew deeper and deeper as they started to explore each other's bodies. 

                                                                         *************************

It was like that over the next few months Greg would be controlling and manipulative one minute and sweet and caring the next. Rachel's emotions were in a constant tailspin and she felt she had to constantly be vigilant about not upsetting Greg. Anything he wanted she would give to him, anything he asked she would do, in order to keep him happy. But as hard as she tried it was never good enough. Greg had began expecting so much from her and the stress of dealing with his moods was beginning to take it's toll.  He had finally admitted in a burst of anger that he wasn't working, that he had never had a job and although he refused to admit where he went all day, Rachel had  a strong suspician he was going to the tracks and gambling.

    "Hi, Kate, yeah I won't be coming in today I think I'm coming down with a bit of the flu. All right, yeah, yeah I know I know this is my 4th sick day, yes I know, I know I don't have too many more left, yes I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow I'm going to rest today, all right I'll see you then." Rachel hung up the phone and whirled around face Greg. "There are you happy I called in sick to work, again. Dammit Greg, if I keep this up I won't have a job to go to." "Does it look like I care about your piddly little job?" Greg replied in a condescending tone. "Now listen, I want my shoes waxed and polished today and when you do my laundry you'd better not use starch again." (under her breath) "Don't see why you can't do your own damn laundry." "Don't you ever back talk me again, do you understand?" Greg screamed as he stepped towards Rachel, his hands balled together in a tight fist. "Yes, yes." Rachel said softly. "Good, because I control you, I control every little thing you do, I'm the only one who cares about you and don't you ever forget that. You are nothing, you are meaningless without me, do you understand me?" "Yes" Rachel murmered. "Yes what?" Greg yelled. "Yes sir, yes sir I understand." "That's better 

Now I'm going to work and I expect everything to be done when I return."  He turned and walked out the door and Rachel let out her breath in a huge sigh, finally able to relax. She paused for a minute to calm herself and to give her body time to stop shaking, before settling in on the task of waxing Greg's shoes. A few hours later she was startled by the sound of the ringing phone. "Hello" Yes, yes, what, no, no oh please don't I promise I'll be in tomorrow I wont miss anymore work, please.." sobbing Rachel replaced the phone onto the receiver and tried to stop the tears from falling as the realization sunk in, she had just been fired from her job.

****************************************************************************************

"What the hell is wrong" Greg yelled as he walked in the door one Monday afternoon. "I spent over 3hrs trying to call and tell you that I need my blue shirt ironed for tonight and all I got was a recording over and over, saying this number was 

disconnected, what the hell have you done now?" "It isn't my fault" Rachel cried out, the stress beginning to get to her. "The phone company has disconnected the phone because the bill wasn't paid." "Why the hell wasn't' it paid, you stupid bitch." Greg yelled, not bothering to disguise the contempt in his voice as he looked at his wife. Rachel was dressed in sweats and a white t-shirt covered with flour and spattered cake batter. "Can't you even look nice for me, I know you're ugly and it' hard to hide that fact, but can't you at least try." "Greg I, I was going to change, I was just making you a cake, see it's over there." Greg strode across the kitchen and looked at the chocolate layer cake. "Damn you, I never asked for any F*cking cake, you are such a stupid whore, I swear it's a good thing I married you cause you can be damn sure no one else ever would." "That's not true" Rachel replied, her voice quivering as she forced herself not to back down. "What did you say?"  Greg asked as he walked towards her, his fist upraised. "I said that's not true, you don't know what your talking about and don't ever say that again." "Screw you Rachel, Screw you, you don't ever, EVER tell me what to do" he yelled as he slammed his fist onto the counter causing the plates and glasses in the nearby cupboard to shake. He advanced towards Rachel with his fist uupheld, suddenly turning at the last minute and grabbing the cake, throwing it against the wall. "Now clean that up" he yelled as he walked from the room, "and then get your ass busy ironing my shirt. Oh and I hope you don't have any phone calls to make in the future because I know I'm not paying the damn bill, we can just go without a phone." 

  "Rachel, Rachel, hey Rachel" Greg yelled as he ran inside their apartment. "Pack your bags, we are going to Maine 

for the weekend." "Maine, what, why, I mean…" Rachel asked as she came running into the front hall to greet Greg.

"We are going to Maine to this adorable little Bed and Breakfast I read about in Travel Digest. I figured we could 

both use time away, but before you pack I have something for you." From behind his back Greg retrieved a single, long stem white rose. "Oh Greg, oh, oh my god you remembered." Rachel grabbed the rose from him and held it to her nose as she slowly breathed in the sweet fragrance. "Of course I remembered, our first date, you told me that you thought white roses were the most beautiful and romantic flowers ever and that you'd find it hard not to fall in love with any man who gave you one." "So you bought me Roses the next day" Rachel said, remembering back. "I came to my apartment and it was covered with Rose petals and chocolate kisses, and Monica yelled about having to clean melted chocolate off her sofa." She said as her eyes began to tear as she thought of the group of friends she had not seen in such a long time. "I wonder how Monica is, I womtimes wish we hadn't lost touch, the last time I saw any of my friends was at her and Chandler's wedding last year."   
That's not important now" Greg replied. "You don't need them remember, we have our own life, our own world now and what matters is right now, what matters is you and me together in this moment. Now pack your bags and lets get going, I've made plane reservations for 8pm. 

   That weekend was one of the most romantic Rachel had ever spent. The evenings were spent with a cracking fire burning, and the feeling of security as she laid in the arms of the man she loved. They talked of their dreams and hopes and of their love for each other. Rachel told herself that it didn't matter how angry he got sometimes, that what counted was how much he loved her, that he was there for her. How could she hate someone who did something this nice,how could she thing anything ill against a man who remembered a simple, rambling story she had told on their first date, a man who would whisk her away to a romantic Bed and Breakfast for the weekend. 

**************************************************************************************                                                        

     Rachel returned looking for work one evening to find the apartment very obviously void of a large amount of furniture. "Greg where is the sofa, and the blue La-Z Boy my father gave us and the oil painting, my great grandma's oil paintings, where are they?" "I sold them." "Excuse me, come again, you did what?" Rachel asked as she turned and looked at her husband.

"I sold them, I needed to buy some groceries so I sold them. You're not bringing in any money." "Yeah, well I don't see you getting a job either, at least I had a job, which I lost because of you." "Don't blame me for your own stupidity." Greg yelled "Oh don't yell at me, don't' tell me what to do, I am so sick and tired of you constantly telling what to say, what to wear how to act, you are not the boss of me. Now what did you do with the money." "I already told you, I bought groceries with it, I was able to get 300 dollars at the Consignment shop for everything and I went and bought some groceries with the money." "Fine now where are they?" "The groceries are in my room, I bought them and I will be eating them, if you want food you figure out your own money to pay for it, and don't even think of taking anything of mine." "You, you stupid bastard" Rachel yelled as she grabbed the closet item she could find the tv remote, although why they had kept it since the cable had been disconnected long ago, she had no idea. She grasped the remote in her hand, her heart seeming to beat relentlessly as she threw it at his head.

   Greg ducked as the remote hit the wall behind him. "What the hell is your problem" he yelled as he stepped towardsher.

"My problem is that you sold my belonging, heirlooms that belonged to my family, things that can never be replaced, you just took them and sold them without my damn permission and you expect me to not have a problem with that. Then you tell me that I can't even eat the food you bought with the money. I have no money, none  besides these two quarters(reaches into her purse and pulls out two quarters) "Hey it's not my fault you didn't keep better track of your money or save anything,

don't expect me to feel sorry for you because I don't." "I had money, don't you get it, I had money, I had thousands of

dollars that I spent on your hospital bill, when you were supposed to have been in Europe on Business, and money I spent paying the phone bill and paying for taxes and money I lent you for all those supposed job interviews you went on. I have nothing, nothing left because of you. My friends haven't talked to me in over 2yrs, I have no money, no job and it's all your fault." 

  Blinking back the tears that threatened to overflow, wanting just once to not break down in front of him, Rachel turned and walked towards the bedroom, with Greg following behind. Upon entering the room she reached up onto the shelf of his closet and removed a bag of potato chips. As He walked into the room, she ripped the bag open and began munching on the chips. In a flash Greg had covered the span of the room, he ripped the bag from her hand and angrily pushed her against the wall. 

"I told you not to eat my food. Did I not make myself clear, I don't care how hungry you are, I don't care if you starve

to death, it's not my concern and now you're going to pay for disobeying me." He said as he raised his hand, forming it into a fist which he used to smack her across the mouth. 

  Rachel looked up in shock as she felt the taste of blood in her mouth and felt a searing pain through her lip. "Don't you ever defy me again" Greg said in a menacing tone. I have told you this before, I control you, I control who you are and everything you do. You will never get away from me and if you ever, ever defy me again I will kill you, mark my words, you will die and nobody will care. You said it yourself, you have no friends, you have no job, no one will even care where you are."

  Two days later Rachel sat in the kitchen, her stomach rumbling. Greg had taken the food and hidden it in a padlocked cupboard, she had tried in vain over the past couple of days to figure out the combination, every second that he wasn't in the room. She glanced out the window and stood as a cab pulled up, in her hands she carried three suitcases. As she waked owut the door she placed a sealed envelope and a key on the Kitchen table and walked out the door. 

 "Where to miss?" the cabbie asked as she climbed inside. " 122395 19th street please" she replied as she closed the door of the cab and it roared down the street. The cab came to a stop outside an apartment building. "Thank you" Rachel said sas she handed the Cab driver money for the fare and a tip. Hoisting her suitcases under her arm she walked into the building and down a hallway, then rode the elevator up to floor number 5.She walked around a corner and stopped before door number 534 and quietly rapped on the door. 

  "Rachel, oh my, oh my god, what, what are you doing here." "I, I left Greg, I need a place to stay and I don't' know where to go, please can I stay with you Ross?"

chapter two coming soon J


	2. Chapter Two

"Rachel, what, what are you doing here?" Ross asked as he stared at Rachel in shock. "I told you, I left Greg, now I need a place to stay, it's late and it's cold, can I come in or not?" "yeah, yeah sure, you can stay here tonight." Ross replied as he motioned Rachel thru the door. She walked inside and set her bags on his couch. "So what happened between you and Greg?" Ross asked as he walked to his fridge and grabbed a container of Orange Juice. He poured a glass and walked back over next to Rachel. "Rach, um Rachel" Ross said. 

  Rachel sat on the couch as if in a trance, just staring into space. "Rachel" Ross yelled. "Oh sorry, did you say something Ross?" "Yeah I asked what happened between you and Greg?" "Oh you know I really don't want to talk about that tonight. I'm really tired do you mind if we just go to bed." "Um, you mean we as in you and me, cause I know we had the history and all but, this might be jumping the gun a bit Rach, I mean we're not drunk or in Vegas."  "No Ross, not you and me we, we as in you in one room me in another."  "Oh" said Ross(obviously relieved) "well you know where the guest room is so go ahead and make yourself at home." "All right" Rachel said as she grabbed her suitcase and carried it into the bedroom. "Hey Rach" Ross called. "Yeah" "Do you want to use the shower or anything tonight, because I was going to take one but if you wanted to go first,  you can go ahead." "No, that's ok Ross, you take the first shower, I'll just unpack a bit while I wait." "Ok, I'll knock on the door when I'm done." 

  After Rachel heard Ross close the bathroom door she allowed herself to think back over the events of the day. How Greg had woken up that morning in a terrible mood, he'd yelled and berated her and laughed as he ate his cereal, refusing to allow her any. He'd left for the day and Rachel had broken down in tears. As she'd laid on her bed sobbing, she had suddenly came to a realization.  She could get out, she could leave. Greg had tried so hard to control her and to stop her from being happy, and he had succeeded so well in fact that she hadn't ever considered leaving before that point. 

    She laid on that bed and began to think of what leaving would mean, it would mean not knowning where she would be living, not having a job, but more importantly it would mean not having to listen to Greg yell at her and put her down every single day. 

 Rachel knew she was strong, hadn't she started her life over after leaving Barry? Why not leave, just write Greg a note, leave him her key and get the hell out? Her mind made up she had spent the day packing and composing her letter, finally she had called for a Cab and as the final coup in her plan, she hammered open the padlocked drawer in Greg's office and took 25 dollars from his desk, to use for Cab fair.  All of that had led her to this point, staying with Ross. 

  She knew Ross would let her stay as long as was needed, she also knew that eventually she would have to see the rest of the group. She didn't mind about Joey really she'd never been upset with him, but the others, esp Monica, Chandler and Phoebe, they had all but abandoned her. In the past two years she had grown so far apart from the group that she no longer felt welcome or like she was a part of it. Yet she also longed to see everyone again. To tell them what had happened but she knew she couldn't they would never understand. 

  Hell, she barely understood herself all she knew was how ashamed she felt when she thought of what had happened. She's always watched those talk shows about Battered women and could recall yelling at them saying "get out, leave, why do you put up with it" But now she knew. You couldn't leave. Not when the bad times were followed by incredible moments of happiness. When you loved and trusted the person and kept hoping and hoping they would change. But most of all not when you felt ashamed, ashamed for letting yourself be treated so horribly, ashamed for crying and for feeling fear and most of all the knowledge that nobody would ever really understand

             *************************************************************

 "Damn Ross what part of I don't want to talk about it, do you not understand?" Rachel said as she stood in the middle of his Living Room, with her hands on her hips. "Gee, I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sorry  I'd like to know why you suddenly showed up at my apartment after 2yrs of hearing nothing from you." "I told you Ross, I left Greg." "But why, why did you leave him?" Ross asked. "Because things just weren't working out. Ok they just didn't work out and it's not worth talking about and I'm not going to anymore." "Fine, Fine Rachel. I can see one thing hasn't changed your still just as stubborn as ever. So what are you going to do?" "I'm going to find a job and save up money and as soon as I can I'm going to get my own apartment."

"wait a minute, find a job, what happened to Ralph Lauren?" "I lost my job there, it's just one of those things that happened and it's over and done with, so let's not dwell on it." "Ok, ok" Ross said. "You know you can stay here as long as you need to, but I should warn you. Monica and Chandler do live very close by, Joey lives close by and Phoebe stops by a lot. We are all still friends and I don't think it's any big secret that you are not their favorite person at the moment." "Yeah, I figured as much." Rachel said. "so where is your paper at, I think I'll start looking at some of those want ads." "Here it is", Ross said as he handed her the paper.  "I'm going to go out for a bit, there's lots of food in the kitchen if you get hungry, I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

         ***************************************************

       "What do you mean Rachel is at your place?" Monica said as she dusted the bookcase in her and Chandler's living room. "What I said, she showed up last night and said she needed a place to stay, that she had left Greg." "My, my, my Rachel finally comes back. If she thinks I'm going to welcome her with open arms she needs to think again." "I already told her that nobody is very happy with her for just ignoring us over the past two years." Ross replied. "Good I hope you made it clear to her, that she is not welcome her." "Monica if you don't want to be friends that is fine, but can you at least treat her civilly tonight at dinner?" "Dinner, Dinner" Monica yelled(in her way) "what do you mean dinner?" "It's  a meal, usually eaten in the evening" Chandler piped in. "Shut up Chandler" Monica replied. "I know what dinner is, what I don't know is why you are bringing her." "Because since she is back we are all going to eventually run into each other and why not just get it over with, plus Joey and Pheebs will be coming too." "Fine, yeah I guess that makes sense, ok she can come to dinner, but be warned, there will be questions asked and Miss Rachel Karen Green will be doing some explaining. 

 *****************************************************************************

A.N I aplologize about these stupid borders but I don't have any idea how to get rid of them.  Now, back to the story!!!!

     Rachel walked in the door to Monica's apartment behind Ross. The whole group was there, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey. Rachel smiled hesitantly at everyone but only Joey smiled back, and even his smile was tentative, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be happy to see her. Monica and Phoebe wandered over to a corner of the room and began talking. Ross almost immediately entered into a debate with Chandler over whether it would ever be possible for Computers to be as smart as Humans. Rachel found herself alone in the room, save for Joey. "Hey Joey" she said as she walked over next to him. "oh um hi Rachel" Joey replied. "So how have you been?" I've been good" Joey replied. "I've been going to a lot of auditions and…" suddenly Joey broke off as if realizing something. "You know what it's not important." "Joey, I want to know, I want to hear about your auditions and what's going on in your life." Rachel said. "Why now, why all of a sudden do you care about what is going on in my life, when for two years we heard nothing from you, nothing. Not one word, not a card, not a phone call, not a how are you, nothing. When I had pneumonia last winter, did I hear from you, did you make me soup or ask how I was feeling, nope not a bit." "Aww Joey, you had pneumonia?" Rachel asked. "Yes" Joey said "I was sick for two months, Chandler and Monica and everyone took good care of me though." "Joey, I, I wish I had known" Rachel said. "That's just it Rachel, why didn't you know, why didn't you call us." "It's hard to explain Joe, I can't really say, it's very complicated."  What's complicated about it?" Joey asked as his voice began to raise. "you pick up the damn phone and call, you take the time to make an effort, because that's what friendship is." 

     "Joey, it's not worth getting upset over" Phoebe said as she walked across the room, "Rachel is not our friend anymore, she stopped being our friend 2yrs ago." "I never stopped being your Friends" Rachel yelled, as she fought to keep the tears from falling.  She had the same sickening feeling in her stomach as she did when she had tried to explain her feelings to Greg.

"Yes you did Rachel. Yes you did." Monica said as she walked over next to Phoebe. "You stopped calling us, you never returned our calls, you stopped coming over and you just forgot about us, after you met your precious Greg."  "I did not forget about you, I didn't call because" "because why, Because why Rachel? Because you were too busy with Greg, because you decided you were too good for us, why, why did you stop being our friend, why did you stop caring for us." "But I.." 

"Save it Rachel" Chandler said. "You are not the one who had to listen to Monica cry herself to sleep at night, because she was so sad over losing your friendship." 

   Rachel stood in the room for a moment wanting to yell out, wanting to tell them what had happened, but she couldn't she couldn't say anything. She knew they would never understand, they would never get or believe what had happened to her. 

                                                              **********************************

    "Rachel you are going to have to tell us what happened eventually" Ross said as he helped her clear the table a few days later. "I know, it's just I don't want to, I'm I'm" "You're what Rach, what's wrong" he asked as he noticed tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you crying" "It's nothing Ross, I'm fine, really" she said as she turned and walked into her room. Closing her door, she sat down on her bed and began to sob. She wanted so much to tell what had happened to her. To share her fears and pain with everyone, but something stopped her. This nagging, relentless feeling that they would not understand. They would think she was weak or stupid and she couldn't bear to have that happen. So she kept her thoughts and fears inside. 

   Ross stood in the kitchen staring at Rachel's closed door. He knew there was something going on with her, something wasn't right, it had been two years since he had last seen her but he remembered how she acted when she was hurt or afraid. How she would hide her feelings and would want to be by herself when something was bothering her. He also knew she had been unable to sleep at night, and often cried when she was alone in her room. He only wished he could get her to open up, to confide in him.

                                                              ******************************

 Over the next few weeks Rachel was able to find a job working at Macy's as a Sales Rep. She was working approxinatly 35 hrs a week and saving as much money as she could to get her own place. Ross was generously not charging her rent or making her contribute for food. Little by little they were getting there friendship back. She was also getting closer to Joey and things with Chandler were getting better too, but Phoebe and Monica both refused to talk to her or to listen if she tried to talk to the two of them. Finally she decided she had, had enough. 

   Rachel walked up to Monica and Chandlers door and knocked loudly on it. She knew that Phoebe and Monica were planning to go out for lunch and if she was lucky she would catch them before they left.  "what do you want" Phoebe asked as she opened up the door. "I want to talk to you, to both of you" Rachel replied as she saw Monica looking at her. "I'm sorry, we're busy" Phoebe said as she tried to close the door. "damn you Phoebe I am going to talk and you are going to listen, now open that door" Phoebe startled by Rach's apparent anger, stepped away from the door. Rachel walked into the room and found Monica and Phoebe both staring at her. "Well, start talking" Monica said her hands folded across her chest and a look of impatience etched across her face. "Ok, you guys have been saying how I abandoned you and how I stopped being friends, that I stopped caring. I just want to say I never stopped caring. I thought of you guys so much over the past couple years, I wanted to call, to stop by, to see you guys." "Then why didn't you?" Monica asked, you had lots of chances yet you did nothing. Why not?" "Because I didn't think you wanted to hear from me" Rachel yelled. "What, what are you talking about Phoebe asked. "Because you were so happy when I moved out. Don't you rememer when I told you guys I was moving in with Greg you were so glad because of wanting to be alone with Chandler and then I overheard Phoebe saying how glad you must be to be getting rid of me and how much it must have sucked to have had me as a roommate and, and I thought you didn't want me around anymore and I just wanted to make things simpler on you." Rachel said as the tears which had been threatening to spill over finally did and she started to sob. Partly in relief and partly in exhaustion and fear.  "What, when, did, when, ohhh" Monica said as she realized. "Rachel, oh my god I can't belive you thought that, if you would have waited you would have realized that Phoebe and me were just joking around. You were the best roommate I ever had, we never wanted to stop being friends. "Oh this is all so silly" Phoebe said as she walked over to Rachel. "Rach, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Yeah me too Monica said. "Hey do you want to come to lunch with us? " Ok" Rachel said as the three of them walked out the door, She knew that things were not back to normal, it would take time and effort to be real friends again, but this at least was a start.

                                                                     **********************************

  "Stop calling me,  don't want to talk to you, I don't want anything to do with you" Rachel yelled as she slammd down the phone. Her entire body trembling, she breathed in and out for a minute, composing her thoughts. She was about to go fix a snack to eat, when the phone rang again. "Hello" she said, hoping it wasn't him. "Who is this" "You know damn well who this is Rachel, I don't know why you were so surprised before. Like I wouldn't figure out where you would run to. Of course you would run to your old boyfriends, your ex husbands place, the wonderful Ross." Greg said in a menacing voice. "Now first off I want my 25 dollars back, and 2nd of all I want you back home where you belong. You are my wife, you are coming home tonight and that's final." "To hell with you, screw you Greg. I am not letting you put me down and tell me what to do anymore, you are not in control of me." "Oh but I am, I am in control. I control all that you do. I'm the one who cared, the one who cares about you still. Was your old group of friends really all that happy to see you? Did they welcome you back with open arms? No, and you know why?" "Why?" Rachel asked, the doubt and fear beginning to creep back in.  The haunted thoughts filling her head. What if Greg was right, what if he was all she had. Her friends hadn't been happy to see her and to be honest even after her talk with Monica and Phoebe things were still awkward. "I'm going to let you go now, Greg said, "but you think about this, you think about what a failure you are and how nobody at all cares about you, nobody would care if you were to die tomorrow." 

                                                               *********************************

She stood in the room, motionless. Not even noticing the tears spilling from her eyes. Her heart felt as if it was beating out of her chest, the tightness in her chest making it hard to breathe. The words Greg had said echoed over and over again in her head. "failure, worthless, nobody cares, nobody would miss you" over and over she could hear them. Suddenly she broke down in tears unable to take it anymore,. Unable to take the fear or the shame. She ran into the bathroom and began to rumange through Ross's drawers.  But she coudlnt' find it, "Dammit" she muttered where the hell does he keep his damn razor. It didn't matter, she thought as she spied a pair of scissors. "Not the best thing" but they'll work she said. She picked up the scissors and held them to her wrist. Her body convulsed with sobs and her hand began to shake as she picked up the scissors and jabbed them deep into her wrists.  "Son of a bitch she yelled as she realized the scissors weren't cutting deep enough to do any real damage. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" she yelled as she smashed her fist into the mirror in a fit of rage. She stood posed ready to thrust a blade of glass into her arm, when Ross came running into the bathroom. 

    "Rachel what are you, oh my god, Chandler, Chandler" Ross yelled as he saw Rachel on the floor curled in a ball, the blood from the cuts on her wrists dripping down her arms and the smashed mirror. "what is with all the yelling" Chandler asked as he walked into the room. "Oh my god, Ross,what's wrong with her?" "I don't know" Ross replied as both him and Chandler bent over Rachel."Rachel, Rach sweetie what's wrong, it's Ross and Chandler, can you tell us what's happened." "Ross, Rachel said as she gazed up at Ross through tear stained eyes.  "yes, it's me" Rachel please tell me what's wrong." Ross begged as he sat down beside her and took her hands in his, not even noticing the blood that had begun to drip onto his shirt. "Ross, I'm going to go get Monica." Chandler said. Ross nodded to show that he had heard. 

     "Now Rachel please, please tell me what is wrong. Why would you do this, why, what has been bothering you." "I.. I can't tell you, I just can't" She said beginning to sob again.  She felt Ross's arms encircle her body as she laid her head on his shoulder and cried."  "Ross what's wrong" Monica called as she ran into the room with Phoebe and Joey not far behind. "Chandler said there was some big emergency, something about Rachel and glass and… oh my god" Monica exclained as she took in the room. "Ross, what happned to her." "I don't know" Ross said. As he looked up at the group and saw their shocked faces. "Rachel, Rachel please tell us what's wrong. I know you haven't been happy and I'm sorry I haven't tied to help but I didn't know it was this serious, please tell us, if you tell us maybe we can help."  "No" Rachel screamed, "No just leave me alone.No one can help me, no one." "Rach, sweetie if you tell us what's wrong we can try to help, you don't know if we can or not unless you tell us." Phoebe said as she stroked a lose strand of hair out of Rachel's face. "No, no, stop it, j ust stop it, no one can help, nobody. I'm not worth helping, I'm worthless and stupid and nobody really cares about me, nobdy she murmured as she covered her face with her hands and began to cry again. "what do you mean nobody cares about you, we care" Monica said. "Yeah, yeah we all care about you" everyone said as they knelt down beside Rachel. "Who told you you are worthless or stupid, who said that stuff to you." Joey asked, barely able to discuise his anger.  "Greg did ok, Greg did." Rachel said as she began to talk, almost as if in a trance. "He told me that, constantly, over and over during our marriage, He told me how worthless, stupid and ugly I was. He told me no one cared about me and he told me what to do, how to act, what to say and what to wear. He lied  about having a job, he took all my money, and he just kept telling me that I had to do wht he said and I did.  I did. Damn how stupid was I. I did what he said, he made me feel so afraid and so alone and I believed him I belived what he said, until one night when I was down to my last few cents, and we had no heat, no phone, nothing,nothing at all(throughout all this she's crying and the group is staring at her in shock) and he sold some of my great grandmothers heirlooms to get money, he bought food and wou'dn give me any so I took a potato chip and he split my lip open. The next day I left. So now you know, now you know my big secret, how stupid I was, how I let him have all the control, how I let myself be pushed around and ridiculed day after day."  "Rachel, it wasn't your fault" Phoebe said, "he was abusing you not with his fists or his hands but with words, and emotional can be just as bad if not worse than the physical kind. You did nothing wrong and we will help you through this, you are going to be ok. "Yeah, we'll help you" everyone said as they slowly formed into a group hug. As Rachel stood there in the arms of her friends she knew that everyting would be ok. She knew the final journey to happiness would not be easy, there would be setbacks along the way, but they would make it. She would get over this, she would move on.

THE END!!!!! P.S  sorry the ending was kind of cheesy J


End file.
